1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crutches with shiftable cradles and more particularly pertains to maximizing the comfort of people utilizing crutches by having the cradles shift forwardly and rearwardly for changing the area of the body receiving the maximum forces from the crutches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of crutches of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, crutches of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of minimizing the discomfort created through the use of crutches through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,463 discloses a crutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,846 discloses a covered crutch pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,334 discloses a crutch.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,456 discloses the design of a crutch pad.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,366 discloses the design of an arm cushion for a crutch.
In this respect, the crutches with shiftable cradles according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maximizing the comfort of people utilizing crutches by having the cradles shift forwardly and rearwardly for changing the area of the body receiving the maximum forces from the crutches.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved crutches with shiftable cradles which can be used to maximize the comfort of people utilizing crutches by having the cradles shift forwardly and rearwardly for changing the area of the body receiving the maximum forces from the crutches. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.